Fotos indeseables
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Por una travesura de Megan, llega a manos de Drake una imagen que no le complace mucho. Drake/Josh


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece ni gano algún dinero por escribir esto.

**Advertencias:** Slash. AU. ¿Demasiado crack?

**Fotos indeseables**

La habitación parecía, a todas las luces, el testigo de una batalla campal. Por donde se mirara había objetos desperdigados por el suelo sin el menor orden, y desde la puerta un espectador podría ver el vuelo ocasional de alguna prenda de vestir convertida en una bola, lanzada con toda la intención de golpear un objetivo que milagrosamente logró escapar.

Los gritos también se hacían oír desde el pasillo, llenos de reproches, recriminaciones y finalmente súplicas que casi sonaban desesperadas. Sin embargo, era difícil entenderlas puesto que se veían combinados con el sonido de objetos no del todo resistentes estrellándose contra las paredes o el piso.

Josh ciertamente no quería estar en medio de semejante situación, pero mientras tropezaba en su afán por evitar los proyectiles, su primer impulso consistía en aplacar a su hermano, antes de que se le ocurriera que su computadora bien podría romperle el cráneo a su gusto.

—Drake, por lo que más quieres, entiende que yo no tuve que ver—intentó aducir, mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos para no caerse sobre una pila de pantalones, en su intento por esquivar una camiseta.

—No me vengas con estupideces, Josh—espetó Drake enfurecido, tomando una almohada de la cama de su hermano. Pocas veces se le había visto tan furioso, con los pelos alborotados sobre el rostro colorado de ira y resoplando fuertemente; tal visión no hizo si no poner más nervioso al otro, el cual tragó saliva con dificultad—. ¿Entones qué se supone que hacía esa foto de ti y esa chica besándose en mi casillero?

—¡Te juro que no tengo idea!—exclamó el moreno lanzándose al abrigo del sofá, en el momento en que la camiseta enrollada volaba en su dirección. El golpe quizá le hubiera dolido al ser detenido por los antebrazos, pero el suelo estaba cubierto por sábanas que amortiguaron su caída—. ¡Ni siquiera sé quién era esa chica! ¡Jamás la había visto en mi vida!—comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo como militar en campo de entrenamiento, buscando la suela de los zapatos de Drake para poder evitarlo.

—Excelente, Josh, muy bien dicho—dijo la voz de su hermano sobre él y Josh se volteó temeroso desde abajo. Encontró el cuerpo de su hermano contemplándolo arriba del sofá, esta vez con un bate en mano—. Decir que te has besado con una total extraña es mil veces mejor que con una conocida.

Josh apenas si tuvo tiempo de salir rodando a un lado, antes de que el arma lo alcanzara. Drake se tambaleó ligeramente al hundir su brazo en su dirección, pero se recompuso de inmediato para saltar al frente. Sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, tomó al moreno por el cuello de su camisa, obligándolo a levantarse, y lo zarandeó bruscamente.

—Drake...—trató de calmarlo sosteniendo sus manos, sin lograr desasirse de él pues se estaba mareando—, no he besado a nadie más que a ti. ¿Cómo...quieres que te lo diga?

—¡Mentiroso!—vociferó arrojándolo sobre el mueble al cual se había subido, empezando a propinarle los golpes que deseaba realizar desde que viera aquella infame imagen.

Atrás de ellos, sin que ninguno lo notara, una minúscula lente brilló cerca de la ventana, siendo un testigo mudo del momento en que empezaron a revolverse uno contra el otro. Conectado a ese pequeño aparato, un cable descendía un piso hasta unirse finalmente a la pantalla de plasma en la habitación de Megan, la cual observaba sonriente la escena desde su cama, computadora portátil en sus piernas. No podía escuchar lo que se decían, aunque no le hubiera costado nada hacerlo, pero en esa ocasión no importaba porque todo lo que necesitaba era en las posturas de lucha que practicaban.

Hablaba por teléfono, intercambiando palabras con una vendedora que, sabía, estaría más que satisfecha con el material que le iba a proporcionar. Sí, que todo salía bien; no, que no tardaría en tener todo listo; que sí, iba a ser tan "slash" como ella lo había pedido.

—Entonces te los entrego mañana, cuando les haya hecho los ajustes que querías—se despidió finalmente con una sonrisa satisfecha, para luego volver su atención a la computadora, donde vio que Josh respondía tan rudamente como le era posible a los ataques del castaño.

Era tan fácil controlar a esos dos. Reconocía, en una pequeña parte de su mente, que podría haber hecho las cosas mucho más sencillas. Esperar hasta el siguiente sábado en la noche o cualquier día de la semana en que viera que uno de sus hermanos abandonaba su cama habitual, pero al siguiente momento se dijo que no hubiera sido ni la mitad de divertido y nuevamente agradeció la existencia del Photoshop.

-----

Llevaban horas en la misma lucha y finalmente el puño de Drake falló en dar contra la mejilla de su hermano. En cambio, jadeando y agotado, se dejó caer sobre su pecho para recuperar la respiración.

—Tiempo fuera—musitó con la garganta seca, cerrando los ojos.

—De acuerdo—concordó Josh suspirando, bajando los brazos con los que pretendía defenderse, dejándolos caer a los lados. Los golpes no le habían hecho mucho daño gracias a ellos.

Todavía estaban encima del asiento y, aunque se suponía que estaban en una pelea, el moreno reconoció que el pelo del otro olía bien. El peso tampoco era tan desagradable, pero le hubiera gustado que quitara la rodilla de su riñón.

—Oye, Drake...—llamó cansado, esperando que no se hubiera dormido.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que te dije antes era cierto. No he estado con nadie aparte de ti.

Drake movió la cabeza ligeramente contra su pecho, volteando a otro lado. No podía verle la cara para comprobar lo que pensaba; su cuerpo se había relajado por completo.

—Lo sé, Josh. O debería saberlo. Se me hacía curioso que hubieras estado con una chica tan linda que yo no conociera.

El moreno torció los labios disconforme, pero se guardó de comentar que no tenía por qué conocer a todas las bellezas de la cuidad. En cambio, espetó:

—¿Entonces por qué hiciste todo esto?

—No lo sé. Supongo que me volvió loco la idea de verte con otra.

—¿Supones?—inquirió Josh irónico, haciendo un vago gesto para señalar la habitación destrozada. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, continuó hablando—. ¿Estamos bien?

—Sí, lo que sea—respondió acomodándose mejor, abrazando ligeramente los costados de su hermano—. Ahora déjame descansar un rato y luego te demostraré la razón por la que no necesitas ninguna chica en tu vida.

—No si yo te la demuestro a ti—replicó Josh sonriendo, pero se dejó arrastrar por el cansancio, envolviendo su cuerpo con los brazos.

_¿Opiniones?_


End file.
